everythingpowerrangersfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline Disney Era
2003 Ninja Storm * Lothor returns to Earth along with nieces Marah and Kapri, Choobo and Zurgane. The academy is attacked by Lothor, a banished ninja master who returns and captures all the ninja students. Lothor turns Sensei Kanoi into a Guinea Pig. Shane, Tori and Dustin ran late class are the only three remaining students, along with Sensei Kanoi Watanabe and his son Cam. The heroes retreat into the underground Ninja Ops. Shane, Dustin and Tori are given morphers, which allow them to transform into Wind Rangers and protect the city of Blue Bay Harbor from Lothor's forces. ** Shane Clarke becomes the Red Wind Ranger, he wields the power of air. ** Dustin Brooks becomes the Yellow Wind Ranger, he wields the power of earth. ** Tori Hanson becomes the Blue Wind Ranger, she wields the power of water. ** The Wind Rangers receive the Hawk, Lion and Dolphin Ninjazords which combine to form the Storm Megazord. Two mysterious Rangers work for Lothor. The Rangers receive Power Sphere 1, the Serpent Sword. * The Storm Megazord gains the use of Lightning Mode. * The Rangers meet Blake and Hunter Bradley. The Rangers receive Power Sphere 2, The Ram Hammer. * The Wind Rangers meet and battle the Navy and Crimson Thunder Rangers. The Thunder Rangers call the Navy Beetlezord and the Crimson Insectizord which combines to form the Thunder Megazord. The Thunder Rangers receive Power Sphere 4, the Spin Blade. The Thunder Rangers capture Sensei Kanoi. The Wind Rangers learn that Blake and Hunter are the Thunder Rangers. Blake and Hunter claim Sensei Kanoi killed their parents. The spirit of Blake and Hunter's parents reveal that Lothor killed them. Zurgane creates his own Megazord. The Wind Ranger receive Power Sphere 5, the Lion Laser and Power Sphere 6, the Squid Drill which combine to make the Turbine Combo. The Storm Megazord uses the Turbine Combo to destroy Zurgane's Megazord. The Thunder Rangers take off on their own. * The Wind Rangers receive Power Sphere 3, the Turtle Mace. * Choobo meets the Thunder Rangers and claims to be defecting from Lothor. The Thunder Rangers are brainwashed to be evil. While The Wind and Thunder Rangers battle, Choobo zaps the them to a deserted island. Lothor gives Choobo a promotion. The island the Rangers are on starts sinking. Blake breaks free of the brainwashing. * Blake Bradley joins as the Navy Thunder Ranger. * Hunter believes Blake has betrayed him. Blake refuses to leave the island without Hunter. The Wind Rangers learn how the Thunder Rangers got their powers. The Thunder Rangers battle each other. Hunter break free of his brainwashing. * Hunter Bradley joins as the Crimson Thunder Ranger * Choobo is dismissed by Lothor. * The Rangers receive Power Sphere 7 & 8, the Mininzord which allows the Storm and Thunder Megazord to become the Thunderstorm Megazord. * Choobo is shrunken and become Marah's pet. * The Rangers receive Power Sphere 9, the Scarf Shield. The Rangers lose their powers. Cam travels to the past to find a lost power source. Cam receives the Samurai Amulet. * Cameron Watanabe becomes the Green Samurai Ranger. * Cam returns to the present and receives the Samurai Star which becomes the Samurai Star Megazord. Cam receives the Power Sphere 10, the Bee Spinner. The other Rangers' powers are restored. Cam gains the use of the Super Samurai Mode. The Samurai Star Megazord allows the Storm Megazord to use Samurai Storm Mode. The Rangers combine the Power Spheres 2 & 3 for the Turtle Mace/Ram Hammer combo. * Tommy Oliver moves to Reefside. * Cam creates Cyber-Cam to ease his workload. * The Samurai Star Megazord allows the Thunder Megazord to use Samurai Storm Mode. * The Rangers receive Power Sphere 11, the Stinger Blaster. Choobo returns to normal size. * The Rangers receive Power Sphere 14, the Star Blazer. * The Rangers receive Power Sphere 13, the Super Stamp. * Zurgane creates his second Megazord which has a Lightning Mode. The Rangers receive Power Sphere 12, the Spider Grapple. Shane receives his Battlized Armor. Zurgane's second Megazord is destroyed. * Shimazu arrives and joins Lothor. The Rangers receive the Mighty Mammothzord. * The Rangers receive Power Spheres 15, 16 & 17, the Ninja Firebird which allows the Storm, Thunder, and Samurai Star Megazords to combine into the Hurricane Megazord. * Zurgane creates his Third Megazord which can copy the Rangers' Megazords. Zurgane and his Megazord are destroyed, Shimazu, Marah and Kapri create their own Megazords. Cam creates the Samurai Star Drones, but they are destroyed. The evil Megazords and Shimazu are destroyed. * Lothor destroys his own army to open the Abyss of Evil. * The Thunder Megazord is destroyed. * Cyber-Cam is infected with a virus. * Ninja-Ops is destroyed and Cam is kidnapped. Lothor creates his own Megazord. * The Storm Megazord is destroyed. * Lothor's Megazord is destroyed. * The Rangers battle every monster and villain they have faced. Blake and Hunter rescue Cam. Marah and Kapri joins forces with the Rangers. Lothor steals the Rangers' powers. * Shane, Tori and Dustin use their ninja powers to send Lothor into the Abyss of Evil. Sensei Kanoi is turned human again. The all the captured students are returned. Shane, Tori and Dustin become teachers at the Wind Ninja Academy. Hunter becomes the head teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy. * Blake takes sponsorship for motocross. Marah and Kapri enroll at the Wind Ninja Academy. 2004 Dino Thunder * Dr. Tommy Oliver, once the world's greatest Power Ranger, has now retired as a science teacher at Reefside High after the destruction of his lab, and the disappearance of his partner Anton Mercer. As a mild mannered science teacher, he finds himself stuck under the authority of the secretly villainous Principal Randall. When she puts him in charge of detention, he brings Conner: a hotshot soccer player, Ethan: a champion gamer, and Kira: a lone musician along on a fieldtrip to a museum. While the doctor is away, the bickering students fall into an underground lab, where they find the Dino Gems, which give them superhuman abilities. When Dr. Oliver learns that Mesogog, the one responsible for destroying his lab, has returned, he recruits the trio to become Dino Thunder Rangers to fight against evil. With the power of the Dino Gems on their side, they must awaken robotic dinosaurs called Bio zords, which are a fusion of Dino DNA and technology. ** Conner McKnight becomes the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, with the power of the Tyrannosaurus, and has Tyranno Super Speed. ** Ethan James becomes the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, with the power of the Triceratops, and is enhanced with Tricera Armored Skin. ** Kira Ford becomes the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, with the power of the Pterodactyl, and is enhanced with Ptera Sonic Scream. * When Mesogog uncovers another Dino Gem, Dr. Oliver intervenes and get a hold of it before it falls into the hands of evil. As his students learn about his history as a Power Ranger, Tommy must reignite his past by bonding with the new Dino Gem and lead the team. * Tommy Oliver becomes the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, with the ability to become invisible. * Tommy fights against the evil Zeltrax, when he discovers that Zeltrax has a score to settle with him. He was once a colleague of his, known as Terrance Smith, but after trying to compete with Tommy for a job, he was fatally wounded in a lab accident. Rebuilt as Zeltrax, he fights for revenge against Dr. Oliver. * Anton Mercer appears in Reefside after Tommy thought he had died in the explosion. Tommy is even more surprised to learn that Trent Fernandez is his adopted son. But when Trent begins to question his fathers actions, he follows him through an invisiportal, where he finds himself in Mesogog's Island Fortress. After uncovering a Dino Gem tainted by evil, he is overtaken by its power, transforming into the evil White Ranger. Discovering that Anton is Mesogog, Trent joins the ranks of his evil army. But Anton reveals that Mesogog is a result of an experiment gone wrong; a side of himself that he can't control. As Anton fights the spell of Mesogog to save Trent, he accidentally destroys the evil of the Dino Gem. * Trent Fernandez joins the group as the White Dino Thunder Ranger, with the ability to camouflage and super speed. * As the Power Rangers begin to unlock the full potential of their Dino Gems, Tommy and Trent unveil the Shield of Triumph, a legendary power. * With the combined power of the five Dino Gems, Conner steps up to accept his destiny by transforming into the Triassic Power Ranger. * At the end of the series, the Dino Rangers are forced to sacrifice all the Zords in their last battle with Zeltrax, one of Mesogog's strongest minions. * The five Rangers finish off Mesogog with their raw Dino Gem power, but the gems are burned out in the process. * Anton Mercer and Elsa revert back into normal humans, finally free from evil. 2005 SPD * The Dino Rangers, Conner McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford, are taken from their 1 year high school reunion into an alternate future where they help assist the S.P.D. Rangers against Grumm's army. * Andrew Hartford creates the android Mack Hartford, who will later become the Red Overdrive Ranger. * Kamdor ends up trapped in a jewel after helping Miratrix out of a bad situation on a distant planet. * Tyler Navarro's father disappears on a dinosaur expedition in Amber Beach led by Tommy Oliver and Anton Mercer 2006 Mystic Force * The great sorceress Udonna enlists the help of five teenagers who are destined to become the Power Rangers Mystic Force to fight against the Undead army which has now been released. The Rangers practice their magical skills at a secret haven in the magical realm called Rootcore. The Xenotome grants the Rangers access to magical spells as they grow as individuals. ** Nick Russell, later revealed to be Bowen,son of Leanbow and Udonna, becomes the Red Mystic Ranger, with the element of fire and the power of the Phoenix. ** Xander Bly becomes the Green Mystic Ranger, with the element of earth and the power of the Minotaur. ** Chip Thorn becomes the Yellow Mystic Ranger, with the element of thunder and the power of the Garuda. ** Madison Rocca becomes the Blue Mystic Ranger, with the element of water and the power of the Mermaid. ** Vida Rocca becomes the Pink Mystic Ranger, with the element of wind and the power of the Sprite. * During the great battle, the side of good prepare a proactive strike against the forces of darkness. Leanbow prepares to face the master on his own, but is transformed into Koragg, the Knight Wolf. A brave knight known as Daggeron promises to protect Bowen - the son of Leanbow and Udonna. Born of magical blood, Bowen is said to be the light to rid the darkness. Daggeron is attacked by who he thought was a friend - Calindor. The two battled, but their magic collided left them cursed. * After Morticon is destroyed, Necrolai finds a petrified mummy which becomes Imperious. The Rangers find a magic lamp which houses the great genie Jenji who aids them in the fight against evil. Using his former life as Calindor, Imperious tries to infiltrate the Power Rangers. * Daggeron shows up just in time to save them as the legendary Solaris Knight. * When Imperious steals Jenji to make a wish that the Power Rangers never existed, the Rangers must consult the Tribunal of Magic which grant them the Legend Warrior power. Nick can transform into the Mystic Firebird, and the remaining four Rangers can combine to form the Mystic Lion. * Koragg begins to remember his past as Leanbow and it is revealed that Nick is in fact Bowen. Nick must accept his destiny as the Light and discover his connection to Fire Heart to take on a new challenge - the Ten Terrors of the Underworld. * As the numbers of the Terrors dwindled, the Master took over the body of the unwilling Matoombo whom Vida had learned was true of heart. To destroy all magic, the Master goes to the empress of all good magic - the Mystic Mother. Leanbow and Daggeron go to face him but are too late and Daggeron's vision of his downfall has become reality. The Master sucked all good power away from all of our heroes, but the natives of Briarwood infuse the Rangers with power. The eight Rangers combine their powers to destroy The Master once and for all. * Necrolai, who used her powers to revive Leanbow, Daggeron and Itassis, transforms into the human Nikki, and begins dating Toby. * Itassis follows Daggeron and Jenji to learn more about the ways of good. * Matoombo, who was revived by unknown means, joins Vida in her DJ stint. * Xander is promoted as manager of the Rock-Porium. * Nick decides to visit his adoptive parents with Udonna and Leanbow and leaves his baby blanket with Madison. 2007 Operation Overdrive * Andrew Hartford uncovers the Corona Aurora: the legendary Crown of the Gods. This awakens Flurious and Moltor from their imprisonments. * The Sentinel Knight warns Andrew of the upcoming danger to the planet and he gathers all of his resources together to create Operation Overdrive. * Andrew recruits a team of elite teenagers to become the next generation of Power Rangers: ** Mack Hartford - Operation Overdrive Red Ranger ** Will Aston - Operation Overdrive Black Ranger ** Dax Lo - Operation Overdrive Blue Ranger ** Ronny Robinson - Operation Overdrive Yellow Ranger ** Rose Ortiz - Operation Overdrive Pink Ranger * Miratrix arrives on Earth and releases her master Kamdor. Together they join the hunt for the jewels to the crown. * The Ninja Nexus Prism crashes on Earth. Dane Romero comes into contact with it and becomes the Ninja Steel Red Ranger. The appearance of Galvanax causes Dane to split the prism into six Ninja Power Stars, which at the same time seemingly kills him. Galvanax kidnaps Dane's youngest son Brody and takes the Prism for himself. Return of the Prism * The Fearcats arrive on Earth and are looking for the jewels as well. After some encouragement, Tyzonn, an alien from the planet Mercuria, joins Operation Overdrive as the Mercury Ranger. * Thrax, the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd breaks free from his space dumpster. * The Overdrive Rangers team up with Rangers from previous teams. * Mack is revealed to be an android, wich makes him angry with his dad until he realized Andrew cared for him. After this, Mack used all of his power in the final battle, wich causes several internal damage and Andrew informed that he couldn't be repaired, until Sentinel Knight offered to use the Corona Aurora to revive Mack and turn him into a human. 2008 Jungle Fury * Three guardians, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin and Lily Chilman are chosen at the Pai Zhuq to defend against the possibility of the return of Dai Shi. * Jealous of the chosen ones, Jarrod accidentally frees Dai Shi and becomes his host. * The Pai Zhuq Master, Mao, dies, but not before bequeathing the guardians to a new master. RJ, the new master, grants the chosen three morphers to become Power Rangers. * Casey Rhodes becomes the Jungle Fury Red Ranger, with the spirit of the tiger. * Theo Martin becomes the Jungle Fury Blue Ranger, with the spirit of the jaguar. * Lily Chilman becomes the Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger, with the spirit of the cheetah. * The rangers learn new fighting techniques with three new masters: Master Phant, who bears the spirit of the elephant and is Lily's master; Master Swoop, who bears the spirit of the bat and is Theo's master; and Master Finn, who bears the spirit of the shark and is Casey's master (and is also later revealed to be RJ's father). * Due to the Rangers arrogance, RJ is captured. * The Rangers go to the spirit world to retrieve their master's powers. Meanwhile Dai Shi agitates the Wolf Spirit, causing RJ to lose control of it. Subsequently the Rangers promptly defeat Dai Shi and his two shadow guards. Then RJ ultimately learned to lean on his friends. * RJ becomes the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, with the spirit of the Wolf. * Dominic Hargan, a wanderer who hadn't yet found his path, found the rangers and decide to finally follow one path and join them. * Dominic becomes the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger, with the spirit of the rhino. See Also Fan Timelines